Art is YOU
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengobati rasa sakit dan kehilanganmu itu, Deidara?


Disclaimer : all Naruto charaters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : YAOI, BL, Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy. Don't Like Don't read. Selalu ada tombol "back" bagi anda yang tidak suka. May be OOC tergantung penilaian para pembaca :)

Rated : T

Pair : TobiDei , SasoDei

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Aku sudah mengagumimu.

Segala yang ada padamu membuatku buta.

Matamu yang sebiru berlian.

Atau rambut halusmu yang kau biarkan terurai membentuk wajahmu.

Aku mengagumi suaramu.

Sekalipun itu bukan suara yang lembut.

Ah, setidaknya aku tetap mendengar suaramu.

Meskipun kau selalu berteriak padaku.

Pada akhirnya kau memanggil namaku.

Tahukah kau betapa berartinya itu, Deidara?

Hari inipun kau membentakku.

Kasar.

Seolah aku ini makhluk yang datang dari masa lalu yang pernah menyakitimu atau apa.

Tapi hei?

Aku bahkan mengenalmu setelah aku bergabung dengan akatsuki.

Kau bilang, kau selalu membenci topeng oranyeku ini.

Katamu, ini konyol.

Bagaimana dengan orang-orang diluar sana kalau begitu?

Mereka semua juga memakai topeng.

Senyum, sapa, tawa, kesetiaan dan lainnya.

Percayalah. Semuanya palsu.

Mereka sama konyolnya sepertiku.

Menyembunyikan segala kebencian dan rasa sakit dibalik topeng.

Kecuali kau, Deidara.

Aku bisa membaca itu dari matamu.

Oh tidak, aku tak perlu memakai sharinganku untuk membaca matamu.

Aku tahu kau kelelahan.

Aku tahu kau juga merasakan sakit dan kebencian.

Soal seberapa dalamnya, aku tidak tahu.

Karena birunya matamu mungkin saja lebih dalam dari ketujuh lautan.

Aku akan tenggelam dan tersesat disana. Pasti.

Atau lebih tepatnya sudah.

"Ketua, apakah senpai selalu marah-marah begitu? Dia tidak pernah tertawa ya?" Aku menopang dagu.

"Tidak juga" Ketua Pain menjawabku "Dia sering tertawa puas dan juga pamer. Sampai Sasori meninggal"

Sasori.

Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang seni seperti halnya partnermu sebelum aku.

Tapi aku sungguh menyukai karya-karyamu.

Katamu, seni adalah ledakan.

Aku setuju soal itu.

Aku sangat menghargai senimu.

Aku juga dengar soal sibrengsek berambut merah itu yang selalu menghina karya senimu. Menganggapnya rendah dan tidak sependapat denganmu.

Tapi aku sependapat.

Haruskah kau terlalu memikirkan pendapat sasori soal senimu?

Tidakkah kau melihat?

Sekarang ada aku.

Aku mengagumi senimu.

Aku mengagumimu.

Aku menghormatimu.

Dan aku menyayangimu.

Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku melihat senyuman itu?

Bahkan aku sendiri, sudah hampir lupa bagaimana untuk tersenyum.

Dan apa rasanya bahagia.

Sampai kau yang menebusnya.

Entahlah.

Dengan kau berada disekitarku saja, itu cukup.

Aku bahagia.

Dan aku juga ingin kau bahagia.

Aku ingin kau tertawa.

Aku tahu rasanya tersakiti dan kehilangan orang yang kucintai.

Cinta. Mungkinkah?

Deidara, apapun yang kau rasakan untuk sasori..

Seberapa besar kau mencintainya,

Dan seberapa perih rasa kehilanganmu.

Kau tak perlu membenci dunia.

Limpahkanlah semua itu padaku.

Karena aku ingin mengobatimu.

Aku selalu melakukan gerakan konyol.

Melontarkan lelucon-lelucon sambil setengah berteriak.

Aku juga yakin aku selalu tampak lebih bodoh dari siapapun juga.

Aku akan menjadi badut.

Jika itu bisa membuatmu tertawa.

Bukannya aku tak membenci dunia ini.

Bukannya aku telah menghapus dendamku.

Hanya saja, kaulah prioritas utamaku sekarang.

Aku bisa saja menceritakan padamu bagaimana aku mengendalikan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan desa.

Atau bagaimana aku bertarung dengan guruku sendiri yang juga seorang Hokage.

Bagaimana aku mengubah sejarah Konoha.

Aku tahu Sasori bukanlah tandinganku.

Tapi entah apa yang dia punya sampai-sampai dia membuatmu seperti ini.

Baiklah, aku iri.

Seberapa hebatnya aku tidak lagi penting.

Senyumanmu akan jauh lebih berharga.

Tobi yang konyol ini akan selalu menghiburmu, disampingmu, mengobatimu..

Deidara.

Kau akan menatapku sinis.

Dan akan mengucapkan lelucon.

Atau jika tidak lucu, aku akan meledekmu. Apa saja.

Dan kebanyakan berakhir dengan kibaku nendo yang kau lemparkan padaku.

Aku akan berlari sebodoh mungkin.

Lalu kau meledakkanku.

Tak apa, mungkin dengan ini kau akan puas.

Dan sedikit kekesalanmu akan terlampiaskan.

Lagipula, bom semacam ini juga bukan tandingan kecepatan jikkukan ido-ku.

Aku akan selalu hidup.

Untuk membuatmu kesal lagi.

Dan meledakkanku lagi.

Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, Deidara.

Limpahkan saja kemarahanm pada ketidak adilan ini sampai habis.

Limpahkan semuanya.

Agar kau bisa tersenyum kembali..

Terlalu banyak keajaiban yang kau bawa dalam kehidupanku yang hampir kehilangan arah.

Aku selalu menikmati setiap detik yang kuhabiskan sebagai partnermu.

Aku juga selalu menantikan setiap misi yang ketua berikan untuk kita.

Aku akan diam-diam memandang setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuhmu yang selalu ku kagumi.

Aku menantikan semua itu.

Aku menikmati semua itu.

Aku menginginkan semua itu.

Dan aku membutuhkan semua itu.

Aku juga akan terus pura-pura tidur agar kau terus membangunkanku karena hari sudah siang.

Kau memarahiku.

Tak jarang pula meledakkanku.

Dan aku tertawa.

Ha? Aku tertawa?

Tapi setelah sekian lama, ya.

Aku kembali.

Berkat dirimu.

Berkat omelanmu.

Berkat kau yang hanya perlu berada disekitarku.

Aku tertawa tanpa kepalsuan.

Aku melupakan masa lalu.

Atau masa depan yang sudah kurancang sedemikian matang.

Aku lupa akan tujuanku.

Aku bahagia.

Dan itu berkat kau, Deidara.

Aku tahu perasaanku padamu ini akan terasa absurd.

Karena aku juga laki-laki.

Perasaan yang mendesakku untuk terus berada disampingmu tanpa syarat.

Aku juga tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempat sasori dihatimu.

Yang aku yakini tempat yang besar dan berharga.

Tapi asalkan aku terbangun setiap harinya dengan kau disampingku, itu sempurna.

Aku akan menyimpan rasa ini disudut ruang dalam hatiku yang gelap.

Menjadikannya cahaya untuk menjaganya tetap hangat.

Deidara, hanya dengan berada didekatmu aku mendapatkan dunia yang kumau.

Semua ini sungguh lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi.

Disampingmu.

Menjagamu.

Dan mengobati lukamu yang tak tersembuhkan.

Aku bukan ninja medis.

Sekalipun aku ninja medis, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Rasa sakit yang juga menyakitkanku.

Karena aku harus melihat raut wajah itu.

Kau menahan perih. Sendirian.

Kau akan mengendap-endap dimalam hari.

Hanya untuk memandang kosong kearah boneka-boneka peninggalan sasori.

Kau meremas kepalamu.

Dan terus mengumpat dirimu sendiri.

Betapa itu semua menyakitkan bagiku.

Melihatmu menderita dalam kehilangan.

Dendam.

Dan rasa sakit.

"senpaiiii coba buat kibaku nendo yang berbentuk bebek dong senpai!"

"Jangan berisik, Tobi. Kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku! hm!" Kau kembali mencoba bentuk-bentuk yang baru dari tanah liatmu.

"Tobi suka yang ini, senpai" Aku menunjuk sebuah bentuk yang bulat. Dengan satu lubang. "Ini mirip topeng Tobi, senpai"

"heh. ini memang kau. Hm!" Jawabanmu membuatku senang. Karena itu artinya, meskipun hanya beberapa detik, kau memikirkanku.

"Kalau bentuk Sasori-senpai mana?" Pertanyaanku mungkin salah karena kau lalu seketika diam untuk sesaat. Sampai kau kembali pada kegiatanmu.

"Tidak perlu membicarakan dia. Hm"

"Kenapa senpai?"

"Karena Sasori No Danna Tidak menyukai seniku. Hm"

"Tapi Tobi suka, senpai"

Kau tidak menjawab.

Aku masih belum tahu apa maksud dari imbuhan danna yang kau tujukan padanya.

Karena itu bisa berarti Master.

Atau suami.

Tidakkah kau menyadari akan ada seseorang yang iri dengan hal itu?

Contohnya aku.

Tapi rasanya aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku tidak mengerti seni.

Dalam pandanganku, seni adalah dirimu.

Hanya itu.

Aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan hari-hariku dalam penantian.

Kau yang menghapus semua keraguanku.

Aku akan terus berjalan bersamamu.

Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau terobati.

Atau setidaknya melupakan lukamu untuk sejenak.

Aku punya waktu selamanya untukmu..

Aku mengendap-endap menghampiri pembaringanmu.

Memandang wajah tidurmu yang tanpa beban.

Tanpa dosa.

Dan tanpa rasa marah yang biasanya kau tunjukkan dengan lucu padaku.

Aku menyibak pirang yang jatuh diwajahmu dengan acak.

Mengusap pipimu. Hal yang selalu kuimpikan.

"Deidara.." Aku memanggilmu. Aku tahu pasti Sasori tidak akan memanggilmu senpai seperti halnya aku. "Deidara, bangunlah" Aku mengusap pipimu lagi.

Kau perlahan-lahan membuka matamu dengan berat.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

Kau menatapku sejenak.

Lalu menggosok-gosok matamu. Lalu menatapku lagi seolah memastikan.

Dan kau tampak kaget. Diam.

Seolah tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sa.. Sasori no danna.." Suaramu bergetar.

Rupanya penyamaranku telah sempurna menipumu.

Aku tak tahu tindakanku ini jahat atau benar.

Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu menderita terus-menerus.

Menanggung semua rasa sakit sendirian.

Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu..

"K.. Kau.. Apa.. Ini.. Mimpi..?" Kau membulatkan matamu sempurna.

"Tidak, ini memang aku, Deidara" Bagiku berarti segalanya untuk bisa memanggil namamu. Kau menatapku. Mengamatiku. Dan perlahan - lahan air itu mulai menggenang disudut matamu.

Kau menunduk.

Sangat dalam.

Kau hanya berusaha menyembunyikan air matamu.

Hanya saja aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Air matamu mengalir terlalu deras untuk disembunyikan.

Entah apa arti air mata itu.

Aku juga bisa melihat betapa keras kau menahan dirimu untuk tidak terlihat cengeng dihadapanku.

ah tidak,

dihadapan Sasori.

Dan tanpa kuduga, kau lalu menghambur memelukku.

Memelukku erat.

Dan kau tak lagi menjaga harga dirimu.

Kau menangis dipundakku.

Terisak.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipunggungmu.

Tahukah kau betapa aku juga memimpikan pelukan ini, Deidara?

Meskipun hatiku juga menahan perih,

Meskipun aku harus berdarah untukmu,

Atau bahkan menjadi orang lain untukmu..

"S.. Sasori.. D.. Danna" Kalimatmu terbata dalam isakkan "Aku.. Aku.." Kau benar-benar menangis dan tak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Aku tahu" Aku meregangkan pelukanku. Dan menuntun wajahmu untuk memandangku lagi. Lihatlah aku.

Pandanglah apa yang ada dihadapanmu ini sampai puas, Deidara.

Aku lalu mengecup keningmu. Mencoba menyampaikan betapa aku ingin melindungimu "Aku juga menyayangimu" Kataku seraya membelaimu lagi.

Kau tak akan tahu seberapa besarnya itu.

Dan kau memelukku lagi.

Lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Kau tidak lagi menahan semuanya.

Kau membasahi pundakku.

Menumpahkan semua air matamu seperti kau menumpahkan bebanmu.

Dan aku selalu berharap,

ini akan meringankan lukamu.

Aku tahu semua ini belum bisa membayar rasa sakitmu..

"Deidara" Aku tahu, kalau kau beranggapan ini hanyalah mimpi "Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian dan terus membebani dirimu lagi. Sekarang, tidurlah dengan tenang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Percayalah.." Aku membelai lagi surai pirangmu yang memang lembut.

"K.. Kau mau kemana?! Jangan ucapkan perpisahan!" Kau sepertinya ketakutan. Tidak, Kau memang ketakutan.

Kau takut saat kau terbangun, kau tidak akan melihatku.. Maksudku, Sasori disini lagi. Bukan aku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Dan aku akan tetap disini saat kau terbangun"

Dan aku mengatakan dalam arti sebenarnya, Deidara.

Aku menuntunmu untuk kembali tidur.

Kau terus menggenggam tanganku erat agar aku tidak pergi lagi.

Oh, agar Sasori tidak pergi lagi.

Tahukah kau sesungguhnya kenyataan yang manis ini, kenyataan bahwa kau merajuk padaku, justru menyakitkanku?

Kebenaran atas perasaanmu terhadap Sasori.

Aku memandangmu lekat yang perlahan terlelap.

Dan Genggaman tanganmu yang unik itu kian mengendur.

Menandakan kau semakin pulas.

Aku tahu, kau akan mimpi indah.

Maafkan aku, Deidara.

Maafkan aku..

"Senpaiiii! ~ Bangun senpaaaiiii!~" Aku berteriak dan melompat disekitarmu "Kita ada misi, senpai! Yay!~" Aku melompat lagi dan terus mengganggumu sampai kau terbangun.

Dan wajah itu tidaklah sama seperti yang kulihat semalam.

Kau awalnya terlihat bingung, mengedipkan matamu beberapa kali, lalu wajahmu kembali sebal seperti biasa.

Hanya saja,

Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terbebani.

"Berisik! hm!" Kau melempar bantal tepat kewajahku.

Aku tidak menghindar.

Melainkan membiarkan tubuhku jatuh sekonyol mungkin.

"Hore!~ Senpai sudah bangun!"

"ck!" Kau lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalamu yang entah gatal atau tidak "Semalam aku mimpi aneh. hm"

Benar. Aku tahu kau akan menganggapnya mimpi.

"Mimpi tentang Tobi ya senpai?"

"Bukan! kau memang aneh! tapi ini jauh lebih.. aneh. hm"

Kau tampak berpikir untuk sesaat "Sudahlah! Ha. kenapa kau bisa bangun sepagi ini?! Tumben sekali. Hm"

"Soalnya Tobi senang, senpai. Hari ini ada misi bersama senpai!"

"Huh" Kau mendengus kesal seraya turun dari ranjangmu dan menghampiri kamar mandi.

Dan seperti yang kujanjikan, Deidara.

Aku akan berada disini saat kau terbangun..

~ OWARI ~


End file.
